What's a kiss?
by Electric-Crayons
Summary: England doesn't know what a kiss is. France is willing to show him. Chibi!EnglandxChild!France. Fluff. Rated for mild swearing.


**This is easily the sweetest, most fluffy thing I have ever produced. Ever. It's only short, but I hope you like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Have you ever kissed someone, mon lapin?"

England, who had been threading a daisy chain when France had asked him the question, broke the stem in surprise.

"W-What sort of question is that?" he spluttered, eyeing France with suspicion. The broken stem dropped to floor, quickly forgotten by the younger nation.

"I'm simply curious" France defended, hands leaning back against the meadow "Surely you've kissed your brothers before? At least on the cheek, non?"

England froze, mouth opened. He looked as though he was about to speak, before it quickly shut again. He stared at the ground in humiliation, picking absentmindedly at the grass. He held a blade between his fingers and began to roll it into a ball. France studied his expression carefully, noting the tightness of his lips and brow.

"Well yes, of course I have…at least I think so…"

France titled his head

"What do you mean you 'think' so?"

England went quiet again, flicking the ball across the meadow and picking up another blade instantly. France leaned forward and took hold of his wrist, stroking it gently with the tip of his thumb.

"Do you not know what a 'kiss' is, Angleterre?" he asked, smiling as he rubbed the creamy white skin.

England tugged his wrist away, blushing furiously at the gesture

"Yes, I know what a kiss is!" he cried, but with a waver to his voice that revealed the dishonesty of his words.

France's smile grew

"You don't, do you...that is so _cute_!" he proclaimed loudly, to which he received a smack from England.

"I am not cute you wanker!" England glowered, cheeks still burning

France tutted in disapproval

"Mon dieu- such foul language from such an adorable little thing" he said, earning another harsh smack.

"Shut _up! _Just _shut__** up!" **_England hissed, eyes welling up in shame-filled embarrassment "Leave me alone you tosser…"

France's smile faded immediately and was replaced with a look of regret

"Mon ange, please don't cry!" he pleaded desperately, wiping the tears from England's cheeks "I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop teasing you"

England sniffed gently from the crying, holding his sleeve to his face in a defensive gesture.

"Liar" he accused bitterly, voice muffled by the fabric.

"I'm not lying" France assured, feeling hurt by England's coldness "…To prove to you just how sorry I am, I'll even show you what a kiss is"

England's head pricked up in curiosity and he looked side-long at France.

"You will?" he asked hopefully, but with an air of wariness at the anticipation of some kind of trick.

"I will" France promised, crossing his finger over his heart "You have my word"

England wavered for a second, before slowly lowering his sleeve. His mouth was still tugged into a scowl and his face was still flushed a faint pink.

"All right then, what do I have to do?"

France chuckled "You don't have to do anything, just sit back and close your eyes"

"What do I need to close my eyes for?" England said, folding his arms over his chest "What are you planning to do?"

"Just trust me Angleterre, I'm not going to hurt you. It will be better if you close your eyes"

England paused for a second, before letting out a tired sigh. He closed his eyes, despite his better judgement, and sat back readily for the 'kiss'.

"Go on then. I'm waiting"

France nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He inched himself closer to England so that he was crouched over him, hands on either side of his legs. He gulped as he looked at the flawless young child before him, before licking his lips in preparation and pursing them gently. Without a moments more hesitation, he pressed his lips onto England's in a short and chaste kiss.

England recoiled almost immediately, his eyes wide in panic and fury. He scurried backwards across the field, dragging himself by his arms. He bore his teeth in a feral snarl and pointed angrily at France.

"What the bloody hell was **_that?_**" he demanded, before moving his hand away to thoroughly wipe his mouth.

France sighed, disappointed by receiving such a negative reaction.

"That was a kiss, mon ami" he said, to which the other boy wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" he questioned, still wiping at his mouth in childish revulsion. "It's absolutely disgusting!"

France laughed at England's innocence, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly.

"It's something people do when they love each other. Do you not love me, Angleterre?"

England did a double take, standing up and moving away

"Of course I don't love you, you filthy frog!" he spat, sticking his nose up in superiority "Whatever made you think I did?"

France shrugged his shoulders weakly, resting his head on his knees "I don't know"

England huffed in frustration, before twisting around and storming off across the meadow. France watched him as he left, mouthing a silent farewell that he knew full-well he couldn't see.

"You may not love me now, mon chéri …but perhaps one day you will" France sighed hopefully, before reaching down to the floor and picking up England's broken daisy chain.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mon lapin- My rabbit**

**Angleterre- England**

**Mon dieu!- My God!**

**Mon ange- My angel (a term of endearment often used when talking to children) **

**Mon ami- My friend **

**Mon chéri- My darling/my beloved/my cherished**


End file.
